The trend in server computers is towards packaging more and more processors in smaller and smaller server chassis. Densely packed (e.g., ultrathin) designs for server computers allow for more computing power to be available in the chassis of similar dimension. For example, current server computers of dimension 1U (1.75 inches) are available and can be stacked 42 server computers to a rack. In the future, servers are expected to get even denser and pack many more than 42 to a rack.
However, a problem associated with more powerful server computers is heat dissipation. By increasing the computing power of server computers, faster central processing units (CPUs) must be used. Typically, the faster the CPU, the hotter the CPU operates. One method of cooling the CPU is typically accomplished by passing air over the CPU or a heat sink with fins that is thermally coupled to the CPU. For server computers that are unconcerned with interior space of a server computer chassis, cooling is not an issue. However, thinner and thinner server designs leave less space within the server chassis to put cooling elements for dissipating the heat generated by the CPU or CPUs.
Moreover air flow within a server computer chassis is important for dissipating heat generated within the server chassis in the most efficient manner. Prior Art FIG. 1 is a top-view of a system 100 for dissipating heat within a server computer. System 100 is contained within a server computer chassis. System 100 comprises a heat sink base 110 and a plurality of fins 120. The heat sink base 110 is thermally coupled to a heat source, such as, one or more CPUs, and acts as a collector of heat generated from the CPUs. The plurality of fins 120 is thermally coupled to the heat sink base 110, and is used for dissipating the thermal heat collected by the heat sink base 110.
As shown in Prior Art FIG. 1, the surface of the heat sink base 110 lies on a two dimensional plane along the x-axis and y-axis. The movement of air flow 130 is directed at the system 100 along the y-axis. Each of the plurality of fins 120 is arranged on the surface of the heat sink 110 in the vertical plane, along the z-axis and the y-axis. As such, each of the plurality of fin 120 comes out of the page and extends up and down the page along the y-axis.
In Prior Art FIG. 1, a barrier structure 140 is also arranged within the server computer chassis. The barrier structure 140 lies directly behind the heat sink base 110 along the y-axis. The barrier 140, depending on its size and distance away from the heat sink base 110 can deleteriously block the movement of the air flow 130 across the plurality of fins 120, thereby reducing the efficiency of the plurality of fins 120 in heat dissipation. Also, the barrier 140 can effect the movement of the air flow 130 after encountering the heat sink base 110. As such, the barrier 140 can reduce or eliminate the movement of the air flow 130, thereby reducing the further cooling effect of the air flow 130.
In one solution in the prior art, air flow 130 can be redirected within the server chassis using additional baffling structures that are discrete pieces of sheet metal to avoid the barrier 140. As such, the movement of air flow 130 is redirectd to avoid the barrier 140 and possibly pass over a second element 150. The second element 150 may necessarily be located in a predesignated position in relation to the heat sink base 110 due to electrical constraints of the printed circuit board containing the CPU or CPUs of the server computer.
Another solution of the prior art calls for the addition of supplemental forced air sources, such as, blowers, axial fans, and impingement fans, etc. to direct air over the second element 150. However, additional baffling or supplemental forced air sources in an already tight server chassis would add additional cost, and waste critical space resources that are necessary for increasing the computing power of the server computer chassis, and for reducing the overall size of the server chassis. As a result, the performance of the server computer would be reduced due to inefficient dissipation of thermal heat that is generated within the server computer chassis.
Therefore, prior art methods of implementing barriers and supplemental forced air sources to redirect air flow within a server computer chassis for heat dissipation does not promote the reduction of the overall size of the server chassis.